My Mother is My Best Friend
by byunbaekcute21
Summary: "Rinduku padamu 100 kali lebih besar dari rindumu padaku"/ "Karena kita saling takut kehilangan, mari saling menjaga dan jangan berpisah"/ "Jangan sok tegar Dan berani, ayo kita beritahu bersama"/ "Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"/ Genderswitch for uke! / KaiSoo & ChanBaek / BaekYeol & KaiDo/ RnR?


MY MOTHER IS MY BESTFRIEND

.

.

Cast : KaiSoo & ChanBaek

Warn : Gerdersawitch for uke!

Ceritanya panjang banget dan pasaran jadi jangan sampai boring yaa~

.

.

.

Happy reading! ^^

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu setelah permainan panasnya dengan pria tan yang masih memeluk tubuhnya posesif. Ini sungguh gila jika mengingat mereka baru saja 'melakukannya' di sofa ruang tengah rumah pria tan berusia 40 tahunan ini. Dan yang lebih gila lagi, pria tan itu adalah ayah dari sahabatnya sendiri –Baekhyun. Kim Baekhyun.

"—Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tahu dan mendengar—"

"Stttt—" Jongin—nama pria tan itu— langsung memotong kalimat Kyungsoo dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir kissable Kyungsoo,"Dia tak akan mendengar, baby" Tegas Jongin mantap.

Ya, Jongin sangat yakin karena mereka melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati tanpa menimbulkan suara-suara yang mencurigakan. Mungkin hanya desahan-desahan kecil yang timbul dari aktifitas mereka itu. Apalagi tadi Kyungsoo bilang jika Baekhyun sedang menelepon Chanyeol—kekasih putrinya yang sedang menjalani tugas sebagai dokter di Jeju. Bocah itu seakan punya dunia sendiri dan mengabaikan sekitarnya jika sudah berbincang dengan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo melirik ke kamar Baekhyun yang masih tertutup ragu.

Hari ini Kyungsoo menginap di rumah Baekhyun yang hanya di huni oleh dia dan ayahnya. Ibu Baekhyun sudah lama meninggal sejak Baekhyun kecil.

Kyungsoo sudah biasa menginap di rumah megah ini, apalagi dirinya hanya tinggal di Korea seorang diri, kedua orangtua Kyungsoo sudah tiada sejak kecil akibat kecelakaan mobil kemudian dia diasuh oleh kakek dan neneknya yang sekarang tinggal di Jepang. Kyungsoo tidak ingin ikut dengan kakek dan neneknya karena dia lebih betah tinggal di Korea dibandingkan Jepang.

Kyungsoo beringsut turun dari pangkuan Jongin lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Dia takut Baekhyun tiba-tiba keluar kamar dan memergokinya sedang bermesraan di pangkuan ayah sahabatnya itu.

"Oppa aku takut." Ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat Jongin langsung memandang ke arahnya khawatir."—aku takut Bakehyun akan tahu hubungan kita dan dia akan—"

"Sstttt—semua kan baik-baik saja." Potong Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu dan dapat merasakan ketakutan yang sekarang melanda Kyungsoo karena sesungguhnya Jongin juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia juga takut jika suatu saat Baekhyun tahu dan marah mengetahui hal ini.

—Mengetahui hubungan terlarang antara ayah dan sahabatnya itu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menjalin hubungan ini secara diam-diam tanpa Baekhyun ketahui. Jongin mulai tertarik dengan Kyungsoo sejak gadis itu tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang manis dan menggemaskan. Ditambah Kyungsoo sering berkunjung ke rumah Jongin untuk menemui Baekhyun. Jongin jadi semakin sering memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan terjebak oleh pesona Kyungsoo. Dan beruntung Kyungsoo tidak menolak perasaannya itu meski mereka harus mencuri-curi waktu dan kesempatan untuk berdua tanpa diketahui Baekhyun.

Mereka mengabaikan rasa bersalah yang timbul dari hubungan terlarang ini.

"Apa kita akhiri saja sampai disini oppa."

"Kau bicara apa!" ujar Jongin tak suka mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo. Tentu saja. Jongin sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dan tak mau kehilangan perempuan bermata owl ini. Baginya Kyungsoo adalah segalanya. Jongin telah jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo seutuhnya."Kita akan beritahu Baekhyun tapi tidak sekarang. Kita harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya."

"Bagaimana jika dia marah?"

Jongin terdiam. Dia juga tak tahu harus bagaimana jika Baekhyun marah. Jongin bingung.

Baekhyun adalah putri tunggalnya dan dia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Jongin tak ingin melukai hati putrinya itu walaupun nantinya itu akan terjadi. Tapi, di sisi lain, Jongin pun enggan melepas Kyungsoo karena Jongin tahu jika perempuannya itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Perasaan bersalah semakin timbul di dada Kyungsoo saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Gadis bermata sipit itu meneriakan nama Kyungsoo berulang kali dengan suara nyaringnya. Kyungsoo merasa tidak pantas menjadi sahabat Baekhyun meningat dirinya sudah tidur dengan ayah sahabatnya itu.

Hal itu pasti akan melukai Baekhyun jika dia mengetahuinya.

Tapi Kyungsoo terlalu takut untuk jauh dari Jongin dan dia juga sangat pengecut karena tidak jujur pada Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-ya! palli!"

"Ish, suaramu itu Baek! Kau tidak malu orang-orang menatapimu. Tingkahmu seperti orang bar-bar saja." Gerutu Kyungsoo saat sudah berdiri di hadapan bocah itu.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terusik denga suara melengking Bakehyun yang berkoar-koar di koridor kampus.

"Kau tidak tahu sih, mereka menatapiku karena iri dengan suaraku yang merdu ini." mulailah sifat narsis Baekhyun keluar. Dan Kyungsoo hanya memutas bola matanya malas.

"Ayo ke kelas."

"Kau tahu tidak Kyung? Aku baru saja membuat Sulli mati kutu." Baekhyun terkikik saat memulai cerita dengan Kyungsoo sambil berjalan. FYI, sulli adalah saingan Baekhyun dalam hal memperebutkan Chanyeol tapi malang untuk Sulli yang tidak terpilih."Aku bilang Chanyeol akan melamarku."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo kaget sekaligus senang. Akhirnya impian sahabatnya untuk dinikahi Chanyeol terkabul.

"Aish, kau ini! Tentu saja bohong. Kau seperti tidak tahu Chanyeol saja, mungkin kami akan menikah saat sudah tua jompo." Baekhyun memberengut. Oke, sekedar informasi Chanyeol tidak akan menikahi Baekhyun sebelum mendapatkan gelar spesialis. _Poor _Baekhyun.

"Aku jadi ragu apa Chanyeol mencintaiku atau tidak." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada frustasi. Kyungsoo tahu sekali jika sahabatnya ini sangat menggilai Chanyeol. Terbukti dari persaingan ketatnya dulu dengan Sulli yang hampir seluruh kampus tahu.

"Hei, jangan bicara begitu. Tentu saja Chanyeol mencintaimu. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia memilihmu sebagai kekasihnya." Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun."Berpacaran 3 tahun dengannya seharusnya kau bisa memahami Chanyeol. Dia pria dewasa dan bijak, mungkin baginya pernikahan bukan suatu hal yang mudah untuk langsung diiyakan. Banyak yang perlu dipertimbangkan."

"Kau terdengar seperti ibu-ibu saja. Mungkin aku perlu belajar dewasa sepertimu." Baekhyun masih cemberut. "Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau mau sendiri terus-terusan? Kenapa sih kau tidak terima saja Kim Joonmyun dari Fakultas Ekonomi itu? Dia tampan, kaya lagi."

"Ya! Kenapa jadi membahas aku?"

"Karena kau yang jomblo disini! Memangnya kau tidak ingin punya kekasih lalu menikah?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin."

_Apalagi dengan ayahmu._

"Lalu kenapa kau betah sekali menjomblo?"

"Aku tidak jomblo!" Bantah Kyungsoo.

_Kau tidak tahu sih ayahmu itu kekasihku._

"Jadi kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Kenapa tak pernah bilang? Dasar burung hantu! Siapa pria itu? Aku kenal tidak dengannya? Siapa namanya?" Berondong Baekhyun dengan sederetan pertanyaan.

"Ish, kau ini cerewet sekali!" Ujar Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Beruntung saat itu Kyungsoo melihat dosennya akan masuk ke kelas." Lihat Dosen Jung sudah datang, ayo masuk."

_Kalau aku bilang, kau jangan marah ya~ Kau sangat mengenalnya karena ia ayahmu sendiri. Mian…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Ayahmu mana Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol saat memasuki rumah kekasihnya itu.

"Lembur." Jawab Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambilkan air mineral dingin untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Sepertinya ayahmu selalu lebur jika aku berkunjung ke sini."

"Kau seperti tidak tahu ayahku saja, dia kan manic kerja." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan segelas air mineral pada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih sayang~" Ujar Chanyeol setelah menegak habis air mineral tersebut.

Baekhyun langsung mengambil gelas kosong bekas air itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja, kemudian dia membawa Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa dengan memangku dirinya.

"Aku rindu padamu tahu!." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat. Hubungan jarak jauh membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya dapat bertemu dua minggu sekali. Selebihnya, mereka habiskan lewat telepon.

"Aku lebih rindu padamu." Chanyeol menyium puncak kepala Baekhyun, menyesap aroma buah-buahan yang dia sukai.

"Aku lebih lebih rindu padamu." Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Aku lebih lebih lebih rindu padamu."

"Rinduku padamu 100 kali lebih besar dari rindumu padaku."

"Kalau begitu, rinduku sejuta kali lebih besar dari punyamu."

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya lalu memandang Chanyeol sambil cemberut, dia tak mau kalah.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, aku jadi ingin menciummu."

"Cium saja, tak usah bilang-bilang." Ujar Baekhyun kemudian langsung mengecup bibir Chanyeol yang mendapat sambutan baik dari kekasihnya itu. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi menuntut dan basah. Mereka saling melumat dan bertukar saliva.

"Aku sekarang percaya jika kau lebih rindu padaku." Ujar Chanyeol saat tautan panjang mereka terpisah." Kau lebih agresif sih."

"Ish kau ini!" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol, dia sangat malu. Dan Chanyeol sangat senang melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Pipi merona dan sikap salah tingkah Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Yeol~" Panggil Baekhyun, saat ini dia sudah merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol."Kau tahu tidak siapa kekasih Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo sudah punya kekasih?" Chanyeol malah balik bertanya.

"Jadi, kau juga tidak tahu?"

"Tidak, setahuku dia selalu sendiri selama ini. Memangnya kau tahu dari siapa sayang?"

"Kyungsoo sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Tadi saat dikampus aku mengatai dirinya jomblo tapi Kyungsoo mengelak dengan mengatakan jika dia tidak jomblo. Tapi, saat kutanya siapa kekasihnya itu dia seperti menghindar begitu. Aku jadi penasaran."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mendengar cerita Baekhyun."Mungkin dia masih malu menceritakan kekasihnya itu."

"Tapi kan aku sahabatnya, masa dia malu-malu cerita padaku. Padahal aku cerita semuanya pada Kyungsoo."

"Setiap orang kan tidak sama sayang~" Chanyeol mencoba memberi pengertian."Kalian sudah bersahabat lama, kau seharusnya lebih paham dirinya."

"Ish, kau dan Kyungsoo sama saja!" Baekhyun beringsut turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol, dia ngambek ceritanya.

"Loh, memangnya kami kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung. Apa dia salah bicara? Batinnya.

"Aku seperti orang paling cuek dan tidak peka diantara kalian. Tadi, Kyungsoo juga mengatakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Katanya aku harusnya bisa memahamimu dan baru saja kau bilang begitu tentang Kyungsoo padaku. Apakah aku separah itu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sedih. Chanyeol pun jadi salah tingkah menanggapinya.

"Bukan begitu sayang~ Kau bukannya cuek dan tidak peka. Aku tahu kau wanita terbaik dan terhebat, hanya saja kau sedikit manja. Maafkan aku ya~ aku sudah salah bicara padamu." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa manja itu buruk? Aku suka sekali bermanja-manja pada kalian."

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Aku suka itu. Kau lucu dan menggemaskan jika sedang bermanja-manja."

"Benarkah? Jangan berbohong! Aku takut kau meninggalkanku!"

Chanyeol kaget dan langsung melepas pelukannya. Dia senang, sangat senang malah mendengar pengakuan itu dari bibir kekasihnya. Berarti Baekhyun sangat mencintainya, tapi juga ada keraguan dari Baekhyun terhadap dirinya.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku dan memilih bersama Sulli karena dia masih mengejar dirimu!"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang berisi keposesifan menurutnya.

"Ish, mengapa tertawa? Aku serius!" Baekhyun makin marah dan Chanyeol langsung menahan tawanya."Kau tidak tahu sih bagaimana Sulli memanas-manasiku setiap hari. Dia bilang akan merebut dirimu dariku. Dia suka sekali membuatku menderita, sepertinya dia masih dendam padaku karena aku bisa memilikimu sebagai kekasihku. Apalagi kita menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, aku tidak tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan di sana. Bisa saja kau berb—"

Chup~

Chanyeol langsung membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Chanyeol tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak ingin mendengar keraguan Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Cintaku seperti ujung kuku yang selalu tumbuh setiap hari. Cintaku sepeti ikan di laut yang tak ada habisnya, cintaku seperti lingkaran yang tak ada sudutnya, dan cintaku seperti nol dalam limit yang tak terhingga." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap tepat di manik Baekhyun, lalu mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun yang di genggamnya sedari tadi ke dada sebelah kirinya.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan pulsasi jantung Chanyeol seperti derap kuda.

"Kau tahu? Bagian ini selalu berdetak tidak normal saat kau dekat denganku. Kau lucu, menggemaskan dan cantik membuat jantungku selalu berdetak tidak normal jika di dekatmu. Dan saat aku jauh darimu, jantung ini kembali berdetak tidak normal karena aku takut wajah cantik serta sifatmu yang lucu dan menggemaskan bukan milikku lagi. Aku juga takut kehilangan dirimu."

Tes~

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan air matanya. Dia sangat terharu dan bahagia sekarang. segala keraguan dan ketakutannya selama ini seolah sirna.

"Kau sekarang percaya padaku kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap lalu tubuhnya ambruk ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Karena kita saling takut kehilangan, mari kita saling menjaga dan jangan berpisah."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bangun saat mendengar jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya berbunyi jam 7, dia harus ke kampus dan Jongin harus ke kantor. Ya, semalam Jongin menginap di apartemen Kyungsoo. Hal ini sudah jadi jadwal rutin apabila Baekhyun mendapat kunjungan dari Chanyeol.

"Oppa~ bangun." Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncang tubuh naked di sampingnya.

"Eung.." Jongin menggeliat, lalu membuka matanya malas."Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sudah jam 7 oppa. Kau harus ke kantor dan aku juga ada kuliah hari ini."

"Ah~ malasnya, ayo kembali tidur saja. Aku kan boss jadi aku bisa masuk kapan saja semauku." Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kembali berbaring, jadilah sekarang Jongin mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo yang juga naked seperti dirinya.

"Ya! oppa. Aku ada kuliah hari ini!"

"Kau bolos saja." Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Ish, lalu Baekhyun bagaimana? Dia pasti mencariku ke sini."

Jongin baru tersadar, dia melupakan Baekhyun yang selalu menempel seperti perangko pada Kyungsoo. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Jongin bangkit dari tempat tidur diikuti Kyungsoo. Mereka terdiam sambil duduk bersebelahan.

"Oppa~"

"Eum?"

"Aku memberitahu Baekhyun jika aku memiliki kekasih." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jongin langsung menatap Kyungsoo kaget.

"Kau memberitahu tentang hubungan kita padanya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng."Bukan itu~ Aku hanya bilang jika aku sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi aku belum mengatakan siapa kekasihku itu."

"Pasti bocah itu akan terus memaksamu untuk memberitahunya. Apa kau sudah siap untuk mengatakan kebenaran ini dengan Baekhyun?"

"Entahlah. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya, jadi aku ingin segera memberitahukannya."

"Jadi kapan kau akan memberitahukannya? Apa perlu kutemani?"

"Mungkin nanti, atau besok.. entahlah, aku jadi takut untuk menyampaikannya. Aku takut Bakehyun kecewa dan marah padaku."

Jongin langsung membawa tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan sok tegar dan berani. Ayo kita beritahu bersama."

"Aku jadi ingin mengindari Baekhyun saat ini." lirih Kyungsoo dengan nada menyesal. Tentu saja, bahkan dirinya belum mempersiapkan mental tapi sudah memancing Baekhyun untuk mengetahui hubungan mereka.

"Siapa yang memancing?"

"Ah oppa~ sudahlah. Oppa mandi sana.. Baekhyun akan megomel jika aku telat menjemputnya." Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Jongin dan mendorong pria tan itu menjauh.

"Mandi bersama saja, lebih menghemat waktu dan kau tak akan telat menjemput Baekhyun." Ujar Jongin kemudian menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal ke kamar mandi.

"Kyaaaa! Tapi aku akan benar-benar terlambat jika mandi bersamamu oppa!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo benar-benar membolos kuliah hari ini, bukan karena Jongin membuatnya terlambat, tapi karena Kyungsoo mendadak tidak enak badan. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mual dan muntah-muntah setelah Jongin berpamitan pulang.

"Ughh.. Aku kenapa? Perutku mual sekali.." Kyungsoo menyeka mulutnya setelah memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

Saat kembali ke kamar, Kyungsoo melewati kalender yang tergantung di dinding dekat meja riasnya. Belum ada lingkaran merah yang menghiasi kalender di bulan ini untuk menandai jika dia sedang datang bulan. Padahal ini sudah masuk ke minggu terakhir bulan ini, dan jadwal bulanan Kyungsoo biasanya jatuh pada awal bulan.

Mungkinkah?

Kyungsoo meraba peutnya yang masih rata. Tiba-tiba perasaan takut dan khawatir menyergap Kyungsoo saat pikiran-pikiran bahwa dirinya hamil muncul.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar hamil? Aku hampir telat satu bulan dan pagi ini aku mual-mual, biasanya orang hamil seperti itu kan? Tapi, bisa saja tidak. Bisa saja aku terlalu stress lalu siklus bulananku terganggu dan asam lambungku naik. Bisa saja begitu.." Kyungsoo bermonolog sambil mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya. Dugaan-dugaan neagtif mulai bermunculan.

"Aku harus memastikan hal ini!" Tandas Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Dengan mengesampingkan rasa malu dan takut, Kyungsoo membeli 7 testpack dari apotik. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo ragu-ragu mencobanya. Perasaan takut dan penasaran pun bercampur jadi satu. Kyungsoo takut jika dia benar-benar hamil dan dia penasaran apakah dia hamil atau tidak sekarang.

Tubuh Kyungsoo melorot di kamar mandi, bahunya bergetar. Dia menangis.

Kyungsoo menangis setelah melihat testpack terakhir yang dicobanya pagi ini, semuanya menunjukkan tanda yang sama yaitu dua garis merah. Positif.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Jongin pasti bisa menerima ini atau malah senang. Tapi, Baekhyun? Apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakana pada sahabatnya itu? Mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang mengandung calon adik tiri Baekhyun itu tidak lah mungkin.

Drtt satu pesan masuk. My bestie. Itu Baekhyun. Bagaimana ini?

My bestie: _Kau dimana? Kenapa kau tidak menjemputku? Aku jadi berangkat sendiri ke kampus. Kita sudah masuk, cepatlah datang jelek!_

Kyungsoo: _Aku bolos, izinkan ya~_

My bestie: _Kenapa? Kau sakit?_

Kyungsoo: _Malas, hehe.._

My bestie: _Huh~ dasar! Aku tidak mau mengizinkanmu! ;p_

Kyungsoo semakin sesenggukan, dia semakin merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun.

_Baekhyun mianne.. Jongmal mianne…_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak bersemangat hari ini, selain karena Chanyeol sudah kembali ke Jeju juga karena Kyungsoo tidak datang kuliah hari ini. Baekyun jadi sendirian dan terasa sepi. Dasar Kyungsoo jelek, membolos tidak ajak-ajak. Padahalkan, Baekhyun juga sedang malas kuliah hari ini.

"Hei, Baekhyun!" Panggil seseorang dari belakang. Baekhyun tahu suara siapa itu. Dia malas menanggapinya..

"Hei, aku punya berita mengecewakan untukmu." Akhirnya si pemilik suara itu mendekat dengan menjajari langkah Baekhyun. Dia Sulli.

Pasti mau membahas Chanyeol lagi, batin Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu, dan asal kau tahu, aku dan Chanyeol akan selalu bersama sampai kakek nenek. Kami tak akan terpisahkan!" Tegas Baekhyun malas. Lagipula penjelasan Chanyeol kemarin telah memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak takut akan ancaman tak bermutu Sulli.

"Ini bukan masalah Chanyeol!" Ujar Sulli kesal. Gadis itu kemudian menyerahkan amplop coklat pada Baekhyun.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja Bakehyun takut jika di dalamnya berisi photo-photo Chanyeol bersama gadis lain.

"Buka saja!"

Dengan sedikit ragu Baekhyun membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Benar saja ada beberapa photo di dalamnya, tapi—

"Apa-apaan ini!" Baekhyun memandang Sulli marah. Dan Sulli balas menatap Baekhyun sinis, penuh kemenangan.

"Itulah apa-apa yang terjadi di belakangmu. Kau tidak tahu kan?" Sulli menyeringai. Baekhyun semakin kesal dan muak melihat wajah Sulli, tapi dia lebih muak melihat isi photo itu.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, dia ingin menonjok wajah perempuan itu tapi masih di tahannya karena bagaimana pun Sulli tidak bersalah, malah dia harus berterima kasih karena telah ditunjukkan photo-photo itu.

Baekhyun bergegas meninggalkan Sulli dan segera menemui Kyungsoo atau ayahnya.

Kenapa dengan mereka berdua? Ya, karena merekalah objek dari photo-photo tersebut.

Di photo-photo itu tampak Kyungsoo dan ayahnya yang bermesraan dengan segala pose. Bahkan ada photo dimana Kyungsoo dan ayahnya sedang berciuman cukup panas. Baekhyun butuh penjelasan dari mereka berdua tentang photo-photo itu.

.

.

.

.

Brak!

Pintu ruang rapat di buka secara paksa, tampak Baekhyun masuk dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah dan di belakangnya ada sekretaris Jongin yang mengikuti dengan takut-takut.

"Ya! Kim Bakehyun apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Jongin marah. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sedang rapat malah diganggu dengan putrinya sendiri dengan cara yang tidak sopan pula. Sungguh memalukan!

"Saya sudah melarangnya—"

"Aku butuh penjelasan daddy sekarang!" Ujar Baekhyun keras memotong kalimat sekretaris Jongin.

"Penjelasan apa?" Jongin semakin kesal karena Baekhyun bertele-tele dan dia harus menyelesaikan rapatnya.

"Tentang ini!" Baekhyun mengacungkan photo ditangannya. Itu photo berisi adegan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sedang berciuman panas. Jongin langsung terbelalak kaget. Darimana Baekhyun mendapatkan photo itu? batinnya gelisah.

"Ayo kita bicara di luar." Jongin langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar ruangan rapat, sebelum itu dia mengisyaratkan pada sekretarisnya untuk meng-cancle rapat tadi.

Jongin membawa Baekhyun ke ruangannya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan photo itu?" Tanya Jongin lirih, dia dapat melihat mata Baekhyun yang memerah, pasti dia sudah menangis sebelum datang kesini dan Jongin juga dapat melihat tatapan terluka dan marah dari putri tunggalnya itu. Jongin menyesal telah membuat putrinya terluka.

"Apa ini benar?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar, Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi berteriak keras seperti tadi. Rasa kecewa, marah dan sedih mendominasi sekarang. Dia ingin menangis.

Jongin membuang pandangannya dari Baekhyun."Mianne.."

Dan pecahlah tangis Baekhyun saat itu juga. Dia tak menyangka jika ayah yang sangat disayanginya menjalin hubungan seintim itu dengan sahabatnya sendiri, orang yang Baekhyun percaya dan sayangi selain keluarga dan kekasihnya.

"Mianne, Baek.." Jongin tak tahu harus berkata apa, hanya kata itu yang berulang kali keluar dari bibirnya.

Jongin merasa menjadi ayah paling buruk sedunia saat mendengar tangis Baekhyun. Dia ingin memeluk Baekhyun dan menenangkan putrinya itu di pelukannya, tapi Baekhyun menghindarinya.

Tok tok..

Jongin mengutuk siapa saja yang berani mengetuk pintunya saat ini, dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu dengan pekerjaan saat ini. Jongin lebih memilih mengabaikan ketukan pintu itu, saat ini dirinya lebih focus untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

Tok tok

Pintu kembali diketuk, tapi kali ini orang itu berani membukanya tanpa dipersilahkan masuk terlebih dahulu. Jongin bersiap menyembur orang yang hendak masuk tersebut, tapi—

"Kyungsoo?"

Orang yang disebut namanya itu tak menggubris, perhatiannya jatuh pada Baekhyun yang menangis sesenggukan. Rasa khawatir langsung menyeruak di dadanya. Kyungsoo langsung mendekati Bakehyun dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. Tapi, Baekhyun langsung menepis pelukan itu dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Kyungsoo bingung dan dia memandang Jongin yang sedari tadi diam meminta penjelasan. Ini sungguh membingungkan dan mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo, tadi dia mendapat pesan akan diberikan kejutan dari Baekhyun di kantor ayahnya. Apakah ini termasuk dari rencana Baekhyun untuk memberikannya kejutan.

"Baekhyun sudah tahu—" Ujar Jongin lirih. Dia menunjuk Kyungsoo dan dirinya sendiri untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung. Kyungsoo langsung terbelalak. Dia kembali menatap Baekhyun yang belum berhenti menangis. Rasa takut dan bersalah muncul bersamaan dan sekarang mendominasi lebih besar. Jadi ini kejutannya?

"Baek, maafkan aku.." Kyungsoo mencoba meminta maaf, tangisnya sudah pecah saat ini.

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan sentuh aku!" Baekhyun berteriak dan Kyungsoo semakin tersedu. Jongin sendiri dia bingung harus bagaimana? Ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan dia bingung harus memilih siapa. Karena keduanya penting bagi Jongin.

"Kenapa kalian tega? Aku sangat percaya padamu Kyung, tapi mengapa ayahku? Mengapa harus ayahku! Aku selama ini percaya padamu, tapi kau malah menjalin kasih dengan ayahku. Aku kecewa padamu!"

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Kyungsoo, Baek." Jongin berusaha membela. Tentu saja tidak sepenuhnya salah Kyungsoo, karena dirinya juga termasuk pihak bersalah di sini.

"Tentu saja. Daddy juga bersalah di sini! Kalian telah membohongiku! Kalian tega sekali! Aku selalu percaya pada Daddy dan Kyungsoo, aku menyayangi kalian tapi kalian telah melukaiku. Rasanya menjijikkan dan memuakkan mengetahui fakta ini."

"Mianne, Baek.. Mianne.."

"Aku merasa kau sangat menjijikkan Kyung, kau bermesraan dengan ayahku! Kalian bahkan berciuman!" Baekhyun kembali terisak.

Kyungsoo pun ikut terisak sambil menggumamkan kata maaf di sela isakannya.

"Aku benci daddy! Dan— aku tidak ingin punya sahabat sepertimu lagi." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap Kyungsoo terluka. Setelah itu, Baekhyun pergi dari ruangan itu. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak dan sakit jika berlama-lama di sana.

"Baek.." Kyungsoo hendak mengejar Baekhyun dan kembali memohon maaf pada sahabatnya itu, tapi tangannya dicekal oleh Jongin."Lepaskan! Oppa, lepaskan! Aku harus meminta maaf pada Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo meronta.

"Biarkan dia sendiri, dia butuh menenangkan dirinya." Jelas Jongin. Pria tan itu membawa tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar ke dalam dekapannya. Dia tahu saat ini Kyungsoo sedang takut, bersalah dan panic.

"Bagaimana ini oppa? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Baekhyun sangat marah pada kita."

"Tenanglah, oppa akan bicara pada Baekhyun. Oppa akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Apakah kita akan berakhir begini oppa?" Ujar Kyungsoo lirih dan dia tiba-tiba teringat 7 testpack yang menunjukkan tanda positif di apartementnya. Kyungsoo kembali terisak.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak pernah bisa diajak untuk berbicara damai, bocah itu terus mengurung dirinya di kamar. Jongin dan Kyungsoo jadi khawatir akan kesehatan Baekhyun, dia jadi jarang makan.

"Baek, ayo buka pintunya. Kau harus makan." Bujuk Kyungsoo sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk Baekhyun. Jongin sedang ada pekerjaan di kantor jadi tidak bisa ikut dalam aksi membujuk Baekhyun.

Prang!

Baekhyun melempar benda beach belah ke arah pintu, Kyungsoo terkesiap kaget. Basekhyun masih sangat marah padanya. Dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya bisa menangis. Dia merasa sangat jahat dan tidak pantas menjadi sahabat Baekhyun selama ini.

"Baek, aku tahu kesalahanku ini tak akan bisa kau maafkan. Tapi aku akan minta maaf padamu terus-menerus. Aku jahat telah melukai hatimu. Aku salah karena menjalin hubungan dengan ayahmu. Dan aku sangat pengecut dengan menyembunyikannya. Aku penghianat."

"Tapi kau harus tahu Baek, aku tulus mencintai ayahmu. Dan kami berdua saling mencintai. Mungkin kau jijik padaku karena aku terlihat seperti gadis penggoda suami orang. Perbedaan antara aku dan ayahmu memang sangat jauh, tapi aku nyaman bersamanya."

"Sebelum kau mengetahui hubungan ini, aku selalu merasa takut dan bersalah padamu. Aku takut kau tahu dan marah seperti ini. Rasanya sangat tidak pantas aku bersahabat denganmu, sedangkan aku bercumbu dengan ayahmu tanpa sepengetahuanmu. aku minta maaf karena sangat egois. maafkan aku yang tak bisa memilih antara persahabatan kita dan hubunganku. Aku.. aku takut kau membenciku, aku juga takut…. Jauh dari ayahmu." Kyungsoo terisak lebih keras.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar Bakehyun juga sedang terisak sambil memeluk photo keluarganya lengkap. Ayah ibu dan dirinya saat berusia 3 tahun.

.

.

.

.

Hampir sebulan Kyungsoo pergi dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Hubungan Jongin dengan Baekhyun pun belum membaik. Gadis itu terus menghindarinya. Baekhyun akan keluar kamar saat Jongin sudah berangkat kerja dan kembali masuk kamar sebelum Jongin pulang kerja. Jongin jadi semakin frustasi.

Jongin ingin menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun, mungkin saja gadis itu tahu dimana dan bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo. Tapi, Jongin tidak dapat memaksakan kehendaknya untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun langsung. Jongin tahu, Bakehyun masih sangat marah padanya. Dan Baekhyun berhak atas itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sediri merasa sangat kesepian. Dia belum menceritakan masalah ini pada Chanyeol, tepatnya Baekhyun tidak ingin kembali sakit hati dengan menceritakan masalah ini.

Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo sengaja pergi untuk menghindar, tapi dia tidak tahu Kyungsoo pergi kemana. Dan hampir selama Kyungsoo menghilang, Baekhyun juga kehilangan semangatnya. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa kesepian.

Tidak ada Kyungsoo yang menjemputnya untuk pergi kuliah bersama. Tidak ada Kyungsoo yang akan mengomentari penampilannnya. Tidak ada Kyungsoo yang berisik mengomel seperti ibu-ibu. Tidak ada Kyungsoo yang setia menemaninya dimanapun dan kapanpun. Baekhyun jadi merindukan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun ingin Kyungsoo kembali manjadi sahabatnya dan menginap di rumahnya. Tapi—

Entahlah, rasanya Baekhyun masih marah dan kecewa.

.

.

.

.

Jongin kaget saat masuk ke rumah masih mendapati Baekhyun duduk di sofa menonton drama. Jongin tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dia harus meminta maaf pada Baekhyun dan menanyakan kabar Kyungsoo.

"Baek.." Panggil Jongin hati-hati. Tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun, dia telah duduk di sebelahnya."Maafkan daddy.."

"Daddy tahu ini kesalahan fatal daddy, tapi daddy tidak bisa berbohong tentang perasaan daddy pada Kyungsoo. Daddy merahasiakannya selama ini karena daddy takut kau terluka dan tidak menyetujuinya. Daddy hanya tidak siap berpisah dengan Kyungsoo juga mendapat kebencian darimu."

"Ini pertama kalinya daddy jatuh cinta lagi setelah kepergian ibumu. Bukannya daddy melupakan ibumu dan menggantikan posisinya dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka punya tempat masing-masing di hati daddy. Ibumu adalah wanita cantik dan hebat, dia cinta pertama daddy yang tak akan pernah daddy lupakan. Ibumu adalah wanita yang akan selalu daddy cintai dan kenang selalu. Ibumu seperti kanvas yang telah dilukis dengan karya terbaik. Sangat berharga dan dijaga baik-baik."

"Sedangkan Kyungsoo, dia sahabatmu yang terbaik. Dia juga cantik dan hebat, dia selalu menyayangi dan melindungimu, sifat keibuan dan senyum manisnya membuat daddy selalu ingin melihatnya setiap saat. Daddy jatuh hati padanya. Kyungsoo seperti masa depan dan harapan bagi daddy. Mencintai Kyungsoo membuat daddy bersemangat bekerja, mencintai Kyungsoo membuat daddy berharap ada sosoknya yang terus memperhatikanmu. Kyungsoo bagai kanvas baru yang siap di lukis, dia bagai batu loncatan baru dalam hidup daddy untuk memulai membentuk keluarga utuh setelah ibumu."

"Dengan adanya kanvas baru bukan berarti melupakan yang lama. Kanvas lama yang sudah berlukiskan karya indah tetap bisa kita simpan, yaitu disini." Jongin menuntun tangan Baekhyun ke dadanya."Dia akan selalu tersimpan rapi di sini, tempat teristimewa yang takkan dicuri siapapun."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Jongin erat, air matanya tumpah ruah membasahi kemeja kerja Jongin.

"Maafkan aku dad, aku kekanakan sekali. Aku hanya tidak siap dengan semua ini. rasanya aneh dan tidak pantas melihat daddy dan Kyungsoo bersama. Mungkin perbedaan usia kalian yang terpaut jauh yang membuatku berfikir begitu. Padahal kalian berdua saling mencintai. Aku jahat sekali."

Jongin mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut."Daddy juga minta maaf, pasti kau sangat terluka dengan semua ini. Apa daddy sangat melukaimu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk."Aku membenci daddy! Daddy merebut sahabat terbaikku! Aku membenci kalian! Kalian membohongiku. Aku benci, benci, benci…. Hiks"

"Maafkann daddy ne? daddy jahat sekali membuatmu menagis terus menerus."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin lalu mengelap air matanya kasar.

"Aku penasaran sekali, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada daddy?" Baekhyun menatapi Jongin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Ish, kau tidak lihat daddy masih tampan begini."

Baekhyun langsung mencibir,"Pantas saja Kyungsoo menolak ajakan kencan si Joonmyun, ternyata dia sudah milik daddy. Huh, kalau aku jadi Kyungsoo, aku terima saja si Joomyun itu. Dia putih, tampan, muda, kaya lagi. Kyungsoo benar-benar buta!"

"Ya! apa-apaan ucapanmu itu Kim Baekhyun!"

"Kenapa? Daddy tersinggung karena daddy tidak putih, tampan, muda dan—well daddy lumayan kaya sih."

"Dasar anak durhaka!" Jongin mencubit hidung Baekhyun."Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu dimana Kyungsoo sekarang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng,"Molla~ aku kira Kyungsoo akan memberitahu daddy."

"Daddy juga tidak tahu." Ujar Jongin pelan, Baekhyun bisa menangkap nada kecewa dan sedih di dalamnya. Dia jadi merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak berselera sarapan lagi, rasa mual itu terus menerus mengganggu dan menghilangkan nafsu makannya. Kepalanya juga pusing sekali. Sayang sekali rasanya membuang-buang makanan enak seperti ini, mungkin ini karena stress yang masih mengganggunya. Padahal pemandangan dan keadaan alam di sekitar sini sangat bagus, Kyungsoo kira hal itu dapat menghilangkan stressnya.

Ya, sekarang Kyungsoo ada di Jeju. Pulau tujuan wisatawan yang sangat terkenal.

Sejak dokter mengatakan jika kandungannya agak lemah yang kemungkinan diakibatkan oleh stress dan lain-lain, Kyungsoo memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Seoul dan menetap di Jeju beberapa saat. Dia tidak memberi tahu siapapun tentang kepergiannya ini karena Kyungsoo ingin menenangkan diri.

Jeju sangat indah, tapi belum bisa meringankan stressnya.

"Kyungsoo?" suara bass yang dikenal Kyungsoo menginterupsi lamunannya

"Eh? Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo tak kalah kagetnya seperti Chanyeol. sepertinya Kyungsoo lupa jika kekasih mantan sahabatnya ini sedang bertugas di Jeju. Dan sialnya mereka bertemu sekarang.

"Kau sendirian? Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Iya aku sendirian di sini, Baekhyun tidak ikut." Jawab Kyungsoo salah tingkah, sepertinya Baekhyun belum menceritakan masalah antara mereka dengan Chanyeol, batin Kyungsoo.

"Bocah itu sok sibuk sekali, aku telpon selalu sibuk." Curhat Chanyeol saat ini sudah duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Jujur kyungsoo ingin segera ke penginapannya dan menghindari Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya menghindari segala topic obrolan yang melibatkan nama Baekhyun di dalamnya.

"Em, mian Chan. Aku harus kembali ke kamar, aku sedikit tidak enak badan." Pamit Kyungsoo agak berat hati. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak enak badan. Mual dan pusingnya semakin memberat.

"Oh! Ya. Apa perlu kuantar?" Tawar Chanyeol yang mulai khawatir saat melihat Kyungsoo sedikit berdiri sempoyongan.

"Tidak perlu aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Kyungsoo halus. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak yakin dengan keadaannya sendiri. Kepalanya sangat pusing, tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan—

Bruk!

"Kyungsoo!" Teriak Chanyeol saat berhasil menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo yang pingsan.

Chanyeol langsung saja membawa Kyungsoo ke tempatnya praktek.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandangi Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur. Setelah memeriksa semua tanda vital dan lain sebaginya, Chanyeol akhirnya tahu tentang keadaan Kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya. Perempuan itu sedang hamil 7 minggu.

"Aku harus memberitahu Baekhyun. Pasti kekasih Kyungsoo yang Baekhyun ceritakan itu pelakunya."

.

.

.

.

"_Baek, kau tahu? Kyungsoo sedang ada di Jeju dan dia… hamil!"_

Itu kalimat Chanyeol yang terus terngiang di telinga Baekhyun saat meneleponnya tadi. Kyungsoo hamil? Itu bararti—

"Dad, apa kau sudah meniduri Kyungsoo?"

Jongin yang sedang asyik menonton berita langsung memandang Baekhyun aneh. Mengapa putrinya tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan beban, Jongin mengangguk."Tentu saja, diakan kekasihku."

"Mwo?!"

Baekhyun langsung memukuli Jongin brutal. Dia tidak peduli ayahnya mengaduh kesakitan, yang dia tahu adalah ayahnya pantas untuk dipukuli sampai babak belur kalau perlu. Baekhyun tidak terima sahabatnya hamil oleh ayahnya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak suka mengetahui fakta bahwa ayahnya dan Kyungsoo memiliki hubungan sejauh itu.

Jongin dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengatur nafas yang masih tersengal akibat serangan Baekhyun tadi. Tubuh Jongin rasanya sakit semua akibat pukulan Bakehyun yang sepertinya dilakukan dengan sepenuh hati dan dendam.

"Ish, lihat. Badan daddy sakit semua gara-gara kau! Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih?" Jongin jengkel dan kesal.

Baekhyun memandang Jongin penuh dendam."Itu balasan karena daddy telah menghamili Kyungsoo!"

"Mwo?! Kyungsoo hamil? Dia dimana sekarang?" Jongin tiba-tiba histeris sendiri.

"Tentu saja dia hamil, bukannya daddy bilang sudah meniduri Kyungsoo!"

"Kau tahu dari mana? Dan dimana Kyungsoo sekarang?"

"Chanyeol tadi menelepon dan memberitahuku. Kyungsoo, dia ada di Jeju."

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

.

"Dimana Kyungsoo sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol saat sudah di rumah dinas Chanyeol. Tentu saja sekarang mereka di Jeju, itu semua berkat Jongin yang langsung menyeret Baekhyun terbang ke Jeju.

"Dia sedang istirahat di kamarku." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menjajari langkah Baekhyun, Jongin sudah berjalan duluan di depan mereka." Sepertinya, Kyungsoo dihamili oleh kekasihnya yang kau katakan itu. kita harus bertanya pada Kyungsoo siapa kekasihnya itu lalu meminta pria itu bertanggung jawab. Kalau pria itu tidak mau, aku akan menghajarnya sampai babak belur!"

Jongin yang mendengar ocehan Chanyeol langsung berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Dia menatap Chanyeol tajam penuh ancaman.

Chanyeol yang ditatapi seperti itu jadi salah tingkah, dia bingung dan juga takut."Ayahmu kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara?" Bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu? Pria yang kau maksud itu ada di depanmu."

Chanyeol terbelalak, dia menatap Jongin lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun. Dia belum percaya dengan perkataan Baekhyun barusan."Ja—jadi?"

"Ya. Aku orangnya! Dan simpan saja tenagamu itu untuk menghajar orang lain karena aku akan bertanggung jawab!" Ujar Jongin kemudian.

"APA?!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kaget saat melihat dua sosok yang dihindarinya saat ini muncul dari balik pintu kamar Chanyeol. Dan dia lebih kaget lagi saat melihat Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukannya, sedangkan Jongin hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Apa sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja?

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan baju bagian depannya basah, ternyata Baekhyun menangis dan Kyungsoo kembali merasa bersalah.

"Baek, maafkan aku.."

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya lalu mengelap air matanya kasar. Dia menatap Kyungsoo sebal.

"Tentu saja! Kau harus meminta maaf padaku beribu kali karena kau sudah mengecewakanku. Kau sahabat yang buruk karena membiarkan aku kesepian. Aku membencimu, jelek!"

"Aku—"

"Sttt!" Baekhyun memotong."Biarkan aku bicara dulu, aku ingin memakimu sampai puas tahu!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar.

"Kau jahat! Aku membencimu! Kau menipuku dan menggoda ayahku! Kau membuat dadaku sesak dan sakit. Kau tahu? Mataku sampai bengkak berhari-hari karena terus-menerus menangis. Hidungku juga jadi tersumbat dan aku susah bernafas. Berat badanku juga turun beberapa kilo, aku jadi tidak seksi dan ideal lagi! Itu semua karenamu! Aku membencimu tahu!"

"Gara-gara kau, aku jadi ke kampus sendirian, aku juga tidak bisa mencontek tugasmu. Menyebalkan! pokoknya kalau kau kabur-kabur dan menghindariku lagi, aku akan membotaki rambutmu. Biar kau semakin jelek!"

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya, lelah juga pura-pura marah begini.

"Aku merindukanmu, bodoh~"

Kyungsoo tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi, dia terharu. Sahabatnya sudah kembali padanya.

"Jadi, kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Siapa bilang aku akan memaafkanmu?!" Ujar Baekhyun ketus, dia masih pura-pura marah.

Hati Kyungsoo mencelos, dia kaget, bingung dan kecewa secara bersamaan.

"Ta—tapi.."

"Tapi kalau kau mau menikah dengan ayahku, akan aku pertimbangkan." Potong Baekhyun sambil pura-pura berfikir, gayanya sok sekali.

Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya dan Kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau serius?"

"Cepat jawab sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat."Gomawo, gomawo Baek.. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

"Tentu saja, kau tak akan bisa menemukan sahabat sejenis diriku di tempat lain, aku ini limited edition." Baekhyun masih sok belagu. Padahal aslinya dia ingin menangis terharu."Aku tak mungkin memisahkan calon adikku dengan ayahnya. Aku tidak sejahat itu. Walaupun dia adik tiri, tetap saja dia harus tahu siapa ayahnya."

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dari Bakehyun, dia kaget dan bingung mengapa Bakehyun bisa tahu."Kau tahu?"

"Jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan lagi." Bakehyun menyentil dahi Kyungsoo pelan."Tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan sahabatmu."

.

.

.

Jongin mengelus perut Kyungsoo yang masih rata, sekarang mereka hanya berdua. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah pergi sejak tadi.

"Apakah dia sehat-sehat saja?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng."Akhir-akhir ini fisikku sedang buruk dan itu berpengaruh padanya. Kurasa dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja di dalam sana." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada sedih.

"Sudahlah, setelah ini kau harus menenangkan diri dan santai. Semua masalah sudah selesai sekarang, tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan lagi. Oiya dia berusia berapa sekarang?"

"7 minggu dan aku senang sekali Baekhyun sudah mau memaafkanku. Aku senang sekali kita semua bisa berbaikan dan berkumpul disini."

"Jadi…. Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Seperti tawaran Baekhyun tadi, apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Apa perlu dijawab juga?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tentu saja, aku kan ingin mendengar pilihanmu langsung."

"Tentu saja aku memilih pria yang sudah membuatku tak bisa dimiliki pria lain, aku takut pria itu bunuh diri jika aku tak memilihnya." Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Ish, aku tak akan bunuh diri karena aku akan memaksamu untuk menerima pernikahan ini."

"Huh~ egois!"

"Bila aku tak egois, aku tak akan bisa memilikimu sayang~"

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berlangsung sebulan kemudian. Acara pernikahan sederhana yang hanya dihadiri saudara dan kerabat terdekat saja. Jongin sengaja hanya mengundang sedikit orang agar acara segera selesai. Dia masih khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. Jongin tak ingin Kyungsoo kelelahan dan berakibat buruk pada kandungannya.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo di dada bidangnya.

"Sedikit." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat."Oppa~"

"Eum?"

"Bisa tidak Bakehyun ikut tidur bersama kita disini?" Pinta Kyungsoo manja.

"Tapikan ini malam pertama kita sayang." Jongin sedikit protes, dia tidak terima malam pertamanya gagal. Apalagi oleh putrinya sendiri.

"Tapi, aku ingin bersama Basekhyun. Boleh ya~" Kyungsoo memasang puppy eyes-nya, Jongin jadi tak bisa menolak.

"Huftt.. Kau serius? Apa ini permintaan baby kita?"

"Bisa jadi. Oppa jangan marah ya~"

Mana bisa Jongin marah, Kyungsoo kan sedang hamil.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar pengantin baru dengan seringaian senang. Ayahnya pasti kesal sekali harus melewati malam pertamanya dengan tidur bertiga dengannya.

"Whoaaa, indahnya…." Pekik Baekhyun mendramatisir saat melihat ranjang pengantin baru yang dipenuhi kelopak mawar merah.

Bruk!

Rasanya enak sekali ranjang pengantin baru ini. Baekhyun benar-benar senang, senang bisa merasakan ranjang pengantin baru yang indah dan juga melihat ayahnya menderita. Hahaha

"Ya! Kim Baekhyun!" Jongin menatap Baekhyun kesal, dia sudah susah payah menyusun dan menghias ranjang itu dengan kelopak mawar untuk Kyungsoo tapi, malah di rusak oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang Jongin dengan wajah polosnya, dia pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang ayahnya rasakan saat ini. padahal, dalam hati Baekhyun sudah ingin berteriak kegirangan melihat wajah kesal ayahnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Kyungsoo yang baru selesai mengganti gaunnya bingung melihat suasana hening di kamar itu. apalagi melihat Jongin dan Baekhyun yang saling memandang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, ranjangnya empuk sekali, bagus lagi. Aku suka." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada sangat ceria yang dibuat-buat, membuat hati Jongin semakin panas.

Jongin langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, dia membanting pintu keras. Kyungsoo kaget dan bingung sedang Baekhyun terkikik puas.

"Ayahmu kenapa?"

"Entahlah, lelah mungkin." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

_Lelah fisik dan batin karena malam pertamanya gagal, hahaha_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi, telpon dari Chanyeol.

"Halo sayang~ kau sudah sampai?" Tanya Baekhyun pada sang kekasih pasalnya Chanyeol langsung kembali ke Jeju setelah acara pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jadwalnya padat sekali akhir-akhir ini.

"Sekarang aku sedang di kamar Kyungsoo dan daddy, Kyungsoo sedang ingin tidur denganku. Jadi, kita tidak usah mengobrol lama-lama, kau langsung istirahat saja. Aku mencintaimu~ bye~"

"Pasti Chanyeol lelah harus bolak balik Jeju-Seoul." Ujar Kyungsoo saat Bakehyun meletakkan ponselnya di nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Andai dia menikahiku, aku kan bisa mengurus dirinya dan dia tak perlu bolak balik Jeju-Seoul, aku akan ikut dimanapun Chanyeol tinggal."

"Chanyeol tidak mungkin menikahimu, kau saja menyebalkan!" Sela Jongin yang entah sejak kapan sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ya! daddy apa-apaan sih! Harusnya daddy senang jika Chanyeol menikahiku karena daddy akan punya menantu dokter!"

"Daddy malah senang jika kau dan Chanyeol tak menikah."

"Daddy!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Jongin sadis.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini sudah besar! Anak dan ayah sama saja!" Omel Kyungsoo.

"Sayang~ kenapa kau di sebelah situ, harusnya kau di tengah. Bukan Baekhyun yang di tengah." Ujar Jongin saat menyadari Kyungsoo tidur di seberangnya yang mana ada Baekhyun diantara mereka.

"Ish daddy. Harusnya memang aku yang di tengah karena aku anak kalian."

"Tapi Kyungsoo sedang hamil Baek." Jongin tak mau kalah, dia masih kesal pada Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah oppa, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagian aku tak masalah Baekhyun tidur di tengah." Lerai Kyungsoo.

"Tuh kan, Kyungsoo saja terima. Daddy saja yang berisik." Ujar Baekhyun menyudutkan Jongin.

"Ya! harusnya kau memanggil Kyungsoo 'mommy', dasar tidak sopan!"

"Tapi kan Kyungsoo sahabatku dad, aku biasa memanggilnya begitu. Aneh rasanya memanggil Kyungsoo 'mommy'"

"Tapi sekarang Kyungsoo sudah menjadi ibumu, sudah sepantasnya kau memanggilnya 'mommy'"

"Sudah-sudah, kalian berisik sekali! Aku jadi pusing tahu!" Sela Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Jongin menatap Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan kyung? Daddy sih berisik sekali."

"Kau juga berisik Baek!" ujar Kyungsoo malas.

"Maafkan aku ya~" Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo erat."Hiks.."Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menangis, Kyungsoo jadi salah tinggah.

"Baek, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan menangis begitu."

"Hiks.. aku menangis bukan karena itu bodoh, aku hanya.. hiks.. terharu. Aku senang sekali, rasanya aku seperti punya keluarga utuh kembali." Baekhyun masih memeluk Kyungsoo sambil sesenggukan.

Jongin memandang punggung Baekhyun sendu lalu mengelusnya lembut. Jongin juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun. kehadiran Kyungsoo seakan membuat keluarganya kembali utuh.

"Rasanya aku seperti terlahir kembali karena aku punya ibu lagi. Tapi, jangan pernah berubah menjadi ibu tiri jahat mentang-mentang aku sudah merestui kalian. Awas saja jika kau melakukannya! Dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku dan daddy lalu mencari pria lain yang lebih putih, tampan, muda dan kaya, seperti si Joonmyun itu. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukanya!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya. Baekhyun benar-benar kekanakan.

"Iya, iya Baek. Aku janji. Aku mana mungkin meninggalkanmu, aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu—" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak."—mommy"

Kyungsoo semakin mempererat pelukan Baekhyun padanya. Dia benar-benar bahagia dan juga terharu. Dia juga seperti mendapatkan keluarga baru bersama Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Jongin ikut memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, tatapannya lurus memandang istri tercintanya. Rasanya sangat beruntung bisa memiliki Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua benar-benar anugerah terindah bagi Jongin. Tanpa suara Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk untaian kata. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihatnya.

_Gomawo.. Saranghae.._

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bergelut manja di lengan Chanyeol, sudah hampir sebulan dia dan Chanyeol tidak pernah bertemu karena Chanyeol yang semakin sibuk saja. Oleh karena itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk gantian mengunjungi kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo?"

"Ya begitulah, seperti ibu hamil kebanyakan. Dia akan mual-mual setiap pagi dan sulit makan. Aku jadi kasihan padanya. Ternyata hamil itu menyiksa dan tidak enak."

"Makanya, kau jangan pernah merepotkan Kyungsoo lagi. Dia sekarang ibumu."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu."

"Aku masih tak menyangka jika Kyungsoo sudah menjadi ibumu, dan juga hubungannya dengan ayahmu— ah~ semua itu seperti sinetron saja."

"Aku juga. Tapi, ayahku hebat juga bisa membuat Kyungsoo hamil." Baekhyun terkikik geli.

"Tapi, aku jauh lebih hebat sayang. Aku bisa membuatmu hamil dengan sekali bermain." Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ya! awas kalau kau berani macam-macam denganku!" Baekhyun hendak memukul kepala Chanyeol tapi gagal karena Chanyeol mencekal tangannya duluan.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lekat-lekat membuat wanita itu was-was dan gugup bersamaan. Chanyeol mendekatkanwajahnya hingga mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu? Kau semakin manis jika gugup begini. Aku suka." Ujar Chanyeol lirih dan Baekhyun langsung merona. Baekhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Bodoh~ aku malu tahu!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Dia suka sekali membuat gadis di depannya ini salah tingkah dan merona, menurutnya Baekhyun jadi bertambah imut dan menggemaskan jika begitu. Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun membawa mata hazel kekasihnya kembali menatap dirinya.

"Saranghae.."

Dan setelah itu, Baekhyun pasrah saat Chanyeol mempersatukan bibir mereka lembut. Dia juga tidak menolak saat Chanyeol semakin mengexplore bibirnya semakin dalam dan menuntut.

.

.

.

"Hah~ pantas saja Kyungsoo bisa hamil, mereka pasti sering melakukannya. Gila, ini benar-benar nikmat!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan nafas masih tersengal. Baru saja Chanyeol menunjukkan kenikmatan duniawi yang sesungguhnya pada Baekhyun. yeah, mereka baru saja melakukan _this and that. _

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya, dia kemudian menarik Baekhyun hingga kini kembali terkungkung di bawah tubuhnya. Dia menyeringai memandangi tubuh naked Baekhyun yang sudah memiliki tanda keunguan di beberapa tempat."_So, let's do it again!"_

"Kyaaaa! Chanyeol! aku masih lelaaaaaaaahhhh!"

.

.

.

.

Two months later

Usia kandungan Kyungsoo sudah masuk bulan ke enam. Kemarin Jongin mengantarnya periksa ke dokter kandungan. Setelah di USG diketahui bayi yang dikandung Kyungsoo berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Dan rencananya hari ini dia akan pergi berbelanja dengan Baekhyun untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi.

Kyungsoo sudah rapi dengan baju hamilnya, dia masih menunggu Baekhyun yang sepertinya telat bangun. Tak sabar menanti bocah itu, Kyungsoo langsung saja masuk ke kamar Baekhyun yang tidak dikunci.

"Baek, kau lelet sekali sih. Aku— Astaga, Baekhyun!" Omelan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi teriakan histeris saat melihat Bakehyun pingsan di lantai, wajahnya pucat sekali.

"Oppa! Cepat kesini." Teriak Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin yang masih belum bernagkat ke kantor.

Mendengar teriakan istrinya, Jongin lansgung berlari masuk kembali ke rumah. Dia khawatir terjadi dengan Kyungsoo dan bayinya.

"Ada apa sayang? Kau kenapa? Apa yang sakit?"

"Bukan aku oppa, tapi Baekhyun. Dia pingsan."

Sepertinya Jongin terlalu khawatir pada Kyungsoo sehingga tidak menyadari Baekhyun yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di samping Kyungsoo. Setelah sadar, Jongin langsung panic. Dia mengangkat Baekhyun dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur lelu Jongin menelepon dokter pribadi keluarganya untuk datang memeriksa Baekhyun. 

.

.

.

"Selamat, putri anda sedang mengandung 2 bulan." Ujar dokter pribadinya memberi selamat sebelum berpamitan.

Jongin terperangah kaget mendengar ucapan selamat dari dokter pribadinya itu.

Baekhyun hamil? Putrinya hamil?

Kyungsoo pun sama kagetnya seperti Jongin.

"Oppa kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Jongin pergi ke luar kamar, sepertinya dia marah.

"Eung.." Tak berapa lama Baekhyun tersadar,"Kepalaku pusing sekali."

"Ya! kau jangan banyak bergerak, lebih baik kau istirahat saja." Perintah Kyungsoo.

"Daddy mana? Apa sudah berangkat ke kantor?"

"Sepertinya daddymu akan membunuh Chanyeol."

"Wae? Ada apa dengan Chanyeolku?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

"Sebab dia telah membuat Chanyeol junior hidup di sini." Kyungsoo mengusap perut rata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melongo sebentar, sepertinya dia masih shock dengan penjelasan Kyungsoo barusan."Aku….. hamil?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu, dia memandangi perutnya yang masih rata. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Kyaaa! Aku hamil, berarti dengan ini Chanyeol akan segera menikahiku. Huwaaa, akhirnya aku menikah juga dengan Chanyeol dan aku akan menjadi ibu!" Baekhyun histeris sendiri, dia mengusap-usap perutnya yang masih rata berulang kali.

Kyungsoo ikut bahagia melihatnya, akhirnya impian Baekhyun terwujud. Sepertinya tahun ini Kyungsoo akan mendapat dua gelar sekaligus. Ibu dan nenek. Hahaha

"DADDY! BILANG PADA CHANYEOL AGAR SEGERA MENIKAHIKU!" Teriak Baekhyun kemudian.

"Ya! jangan teriak-teriak. Teriakanmu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan bayiku!"

Baekhyun hanya nyengir menanggapi omelan Kyungsoo."Pokoknya kau harus membantuku memilih gaun pengantin. Aku ingin tampil cantik seperti putri saat menikah nanti." Baekhyun mulai berhayal.

Sementara itu, di luar kamar Jongin sedang membentak dan memarahi Chanyeol lewat telepon.

"—POKOKNYA KAU HARUS KEMBALI KE SEOUL SEKARANG JUGA! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU! AKU INGIN KAU SEGERA NIKAHI BAEKHYUN! KALAU TIDAK AKU AKAN MEMUKULMU HINGGA BABAK BELUR ATAU MATI SEKALIGUS!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Finished **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahaha, ini entah FF apa. Semoga semua pada suka.

Kalo suka silahkan tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran juga diterima kok.

Oke, bye bye ^^


End file.
